really_big_shipfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord Server Information
Roles Discord servers have roles, which are levels of permission/access each user has to use certain functions and features. Users can have multiple roles. On Trade Vessel RBS these exist for security only. *Everyone/No Role(Colourless): When you first join you will not have a role assigned and you will not have one until you speak in the chat. *Member(Green): Most users will be Members and is the standard. *Moderator(Blue): Users who moderate the server. They are there to settle disputes and deal with rule breakers. *Bees Knees(Red): Admin. Mostly me, Winter. *D69 VIP(Pink): A role for anyone who wants access to the #d69-vip-club. Information on the rooms list. This role can be gained by anyone simply by asking a staff member. Channels The Discord server has several channels, or rooms. Each of these start with a # #server-info A channel you can't actually talk in. Contains information and updates, as well as links. #ooc The Out of Character room. Used for talking to other players without roleplaying. No roleplaying is allowed in the #ooc. You are allowed to post links in this room. #deck-1 A roleplay room that represents Deck 1 on the RBS. No ooc allowed in the room. #deck-2 A roleplay room that represents Deck 2 on the RBS. No ooc allowed in the room. #deck-3 A roleplay room that represents Deck 3 on the RBS. No ooc allowed in the room. #danger-zone A roleplay room that represents outer space and dark segments. No ooc allowed in the room. #d69-vip-club A hidden X rated roleplay room for adult content. This includes sexually explicit content and graphic depictions of gore, at the players wills. The room is hidden from the list from those who do not have the D69 VIP role. You need this role to access and post in the channel. The role can be aquired from any staff member, no questions asked though you must be over the age of consent in your country/state. (Room is WIP and may be removed or altered at a later date) Commands Currently we have no bots due to issues. New bots will be added once we find suitable ones. We have two bots on the server, BooBot and Mee6. Both of these bots have commands that you can use, in addition to the usual Discord commands that all servers have. BooBot BooBot is a bot with many functions. Please note some of the functions have been disabled on the server, mostly commands to do with memes and adult material. Many of BooBot's built in commands still work however. All BooBot commands start with a tilde: ~ * ~commands This gives you a list of all the built-in commands you can use. Please note some will not work. * ~terminal This is a custom command. The terminal command allows you to search for content on this wikia. Replace with the content you are looking for. Please note if you spell incorrectly or search for content that does not exist it will still give a link, but it will only go to an error page. Example: ~terminal Terminal will output http://really-big-ship.wikia.com/wiki/Terminal Mee6 All Mee6 commands start with a exclamation mark: ! Right now Mee6 is only used for logging. * !logs This gets you a link to all the server logs. Category:OOC